Revival of the Wind
by nicoleintechnicolor
Summary: Avatar Aang has been busy taking care of the fragile peace and his blossoming family. He hasn't thought about his lost people in years, and is slow to restart the Air Nation. What happens when an air bender shows up on his doorstep?
1. From the outskirts of Ba Sing Se

*Authors note* This is my first time writing fanfic, so I do apologize in advance for anything. This chapter is short but there will be more! PS: I will likely stay with the canon couples! Enjoy :D

The sky was dark in the cold southern water tribe, and a blizzard raged on and on. Towards the center of the village, a somewhat large igloo stands strong against the bashing winds. A young woman runs across the snow and ice slipping and falling as she scrambles to the little house. Finally, she reaches it and bangs on the door. She shivers a few minutes waiting for someone to come to the door. When no one comes, she bangs even loader, shouting over the wind and trying to awaken the people inside. Finally she hears the shuffle of tired feet. The door is pulled back and a bald man, who sports a large blue arrow on his head answers sleepily.

"..How can I help you? It's the middle of the night..", groans the avatar. The girl looks at him with sparks of joy in her dark eyes.

"Oh avatar! I've been searching for you for so long! My name is Hope, do you remember me at all?", Hope asks anxiously. The avatar shakes his head and the soft cry of an infant is heard in the background.

"Monkey feathers", the man groans, "come inside from this storm while I attend the baby for a moment." The avatar turns away as Hope enters, only to see a woman in blue already rocking the little one back to sleep. "Aang, who is this?", she asks in a surprised tone.

Hope rushes forward and cries with joy, "my name is Hope! Do you remember me? You helped my mother deliver me somewhere on the road to Ba Seng Se!"

Suddenly Katara's eyes lit up with understanding and she almost dropped the child in her arms as she rushed toward Aang. "Aang, darling, this is the child of the refugees we escorted across the serpent's pass!" Hope smiled and apologized for coming at such a late hour.

The avatar's eyes grew more alert as the sleepiness slipped off and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh I remember now, you were a lovely baby. Although, I am still confused on why you are here."

Hope's smile turned into embarrassment. "Oh Avatar Aang, I'm so sorry about that. I've been searching the world for where you may be with your family. I am an air bender."


	2. Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

After Hope's confession to the avatar and family, Katara put her baby back to bed and made tea for her guest. They sat huddled by the fire and dived straight into the conversation.

"So, your an air bender? Are you sure about this?", Aang asked excitedly. His eyes flickered like flames as he watched her intently. Katara sighed in his direction and said "Why would she travel the world and lumber through the blizzard here if she wasn't sure?", although watched the young woman with distrust. Aang opened his mouth to cut in when he was interrupted by the younger woman's voice.

"Well, as you know my parents traveled from a little coastal village at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, far from any air temple. My mother gave birth to me, with your help Miss Katara, on the outskirts of the outer wall of Ba Seng Se and then traveled into the city. I was born with dark eyes, but by the time I had turned three they had transformed into these deep grey ones. By age five I was showing signs of being a bender, and when I turned ten I realized what element I was bending." she finished. The avatar grinned excitedly, all hints of sleepiness gone. "My mother told me that the first night she slept in Ba Seng Se she had a dream. She dreamed about the Air Nomads, and in her dreams she saw a young woman flying around using her air bending. My mother said the woman looked incredibly familiar, and always smiled at her.", Hope said, with a sparkle in her grey eyes.

"Avatar Aang, on my journey to find you, I found other children around my age whose villages you visited before they were born. They can air bend as well.", Hope rushed.

Both hostess and hosts' jaws dropped at the news, and Aang jumped up and started pacing around the room. "This is great news! I must find them and teach them the ways of my people! Oh spirits, this is just wonderful news!", the avatar could not contain his excitement. For the first time in years, he created his favorite air scooter move and flew around room. The young girl jumped up and asked how to one goes about making an air scooter.

"Now now, my husband can finally help you master your element in the morning, when my little baby isn't trying to sleep", hushed Katara, "Hope, you will stay with us until we can depart. I'll make a bed for you by the fireplace."

Hope bowed and picked up her bag, the only thing she owned. Katara had disappeared, but could be heard in a separate room fetching a bedroll.

Hope watched her new mentor from the corner of her eye as he moved the furniture around, pulling and pushing and bending where needed. She noticed how strong he was for such a lanky man. When he was finished he glanced at Hope who quickly looked away. He chuckled, a laugh that sounded so ancient yet joyful to Hope's ears. Then Katara came in and began setting the blankets down.

"Let me help you" offered Hope, but Katara just laughed and shook her head. "You are weary from your journey, it doesn't take much effort for me to lay down some bed things."

When everything was set, the older couple said goodnight to their guest and left.

Hope sat down in her new bed, and smiled to herself. It had been a year and two months of traveling and searching. Evidently, the avatar was pretty bent on keeping his family safe. She sighed into the comfort of the warm blankets as she remembered how unsure she was when she left Ba Seng Se and her family. Hope could hear the avatar and his wife breathing, the soft rhythm of sleep resounding through the little home. Soon she rested her head amongst the pillows and fell into a deep sleep, where she dreamed.

_Hope was somewhere deep in her dreams, and when she looked around, concluded she was in an Air Temple. She was surrounded by six old men, all whom were bald and sported the blue arrows like the avatar, and two women, who had hair pulled back for their own arrows. One woman was very old, with sunken eyes and a serious face. The other was younger than the rest, and looked kind. She had a panicked look on her face and an anxious voice. They seemed to be arguing, and Hope tried to listen._

_She heard snippets of the conversation, "leave", "unsafe", "nation", and "children." Hope kept seeing the elder monks shaking their heads, as if in disbelief, and the older woman saying no. Then all of the old monks stood up and left, and the young woman fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Hope tried to reach out to the woman, but when she did, the Air nomad looked at her with sad eyes. _

Then Hope woke up.


	3. Finding the Breeze

*Author's note* Sorry this took so long, I'm a lazy butt. It's kind of long, and I promise, this is the last boring chapter. Soon the little Gaang will go someplace xD. Enjoy!*

Hope awoke from her strange dream in a cold sweat, and she blinked as the morning crept into her eyes. As he surroundings came into her view, Hope smelt warm food, and her stomach jumped for joy. She hadn't had a good meal in months.

Then she noticed Katara mixing food, and to her dismay realized she had slept in. "I'm sorry", Katara said, "did I wake you?".

Hope smiled and shook her head, no she had not. Hope glanced sleepily around the room, and spotted a little boy sitting by the fire. The little one looked up to see Hope watching him. Hope smiled, but the little boy didn't remember going to sleep with a stranger in the house, and ran to the safety of his mother's skirt.

The water bender laughed and nudged him forward with her foot. "This is Gyatso, my little son", she beamed.

Hope nodded, then noticed something new, he had crystal grey eyes just like his father, and she realized just like her. "He's an air bender!", she cried.

Hope laughed and tried to hug the boy, whom had run back to his mother terrified. "Yes", Katara chuckled, "at least we think so. He hasn't shown any sign of it yet". Katara's eyes held worry, but she kept on smiling.

Just then the heavy ice door to the house blew open, and Hope whipped her head around to see a jolly avatar come skipping in. Another laugh erupted from the older woman. The man breezed in and sat down at the table, while inviting Hope to do the same. She walked slowly over and sat down next to him, while her hostess served the meal.

"Good morning, family, sorry I'm so late to breakfast, there was some trouble in the west", He looked over at Hope whose mouth was watering at the meal. "Now, Hope, are you interested in becoming a true air nomad, or just mastering the element?"

Hope blinked in surprise, she had never thought about this. "It's alright if you don't know, I was just wondering since you haven't choose between the vegetables and the meat. Air nomads don't eat meat.", he continued.

"Oh", said Hope thinking, "Well, I never really thought about it, but I did intend to master the element. I'm not sure, I mean it's such a big decision", the people around the table nodded, as though they understood. "I don't think I want to go back to my family in Ba Seng Se after I've mastered it. You'll need help restarting the nations too, so I think I'll join you?", as she said this, she picked up a large spoonful of veggies and poured them unto her plate.

The avatar grinned again, and did the same. Then the little boy ran into his father lap, and Aang made room as he squirmed and wiggled. Finally Katara sat down, and they ate a warm breakfast.

_Later that day.._

Hope had been helping Katara with her chores when the avatar returned, and sat down at the table. He grinned and beckoned Hope to follow.

"Are you ready for your first formal lesson, student Hope?", his voice contained warmth and jokiness, but he had darkened his face to look serious. Hope was confused for a moment and tried to return the look, and feeling silly said, "Uhm, yes Avatar-I mean Sifu Aang".

The avatar burst into laughter and walked out, shaking his head. Hope still felt awkward and looked to her hostess. Katara had started remembering a day very long ago, when she had the same conversation on the day of Aang's first water bending lesson with a smile glued to her face.

Hope decided to leave, feeling like she was intruding on something. As soon as she closed the door she walked right into a blistering cold wind. The breeze blew by and she realized she was terribly under dressed. She ran back inside and asked for a warmer coat, completely embarrassed.

When she finally left the house in a warm furry parka, the storm had passed. She sighed and hurried to the water's edge where her teacher was looking concerned while talking to a stranger. "Um, hello", Hope said softly.

Both master and the stranger(whom Hope guessed to be about her age) turned to her voice, and Hope almost gasped at the perfect crystal hue of young man. She was hypnotized for a moment, until her teacher's voice brought her back.

Aang looked over and flustered to introduce her. "Oh Hope, hello, this is Kurt. He works as a stable hand, and is one of my water bending students. Kurt, this is Hope". "Hello, I'm Hope", she said to the boy, but realizing what her master had just said, she blushed and stared at the ocean.

Still feeling awkward, she held out her hand. The boy softly held her hand and shook. She looked over to her mentor and said, "Well, are you ready for the lesson now?".

Aang nodded, but continued staring at her. She looked to where he was looking and realized she had not let go of the stranger, Kurt, hand. She let go quickly and looked away. Kurt giggled, and murmured, "I guess I really can't keep the ladies hands off me!" ,as he walked away.

"So, ready?", the avatar inquired. Hope nodded, trying to hide her reddening cheeks, and they began. As her Sifu began with something about his ancient nomadic culture that she was now a part of, Hope could not help but think about his eyes.

She had seen water benders before, obviously, but none had such electric eyes as his. Suddenly Hope was blown into the snow, and turned to see a somewhat stern looking Aang obviously trying to suppress a giggle.

She stood up and then dived into the lesson. "Well, the most basic move in air bending is the push of the air. You make it go forward, then bring it back to you. I've discovered that this is one of the most difficult first moves in all the four elements, because you have to watch and make sure you actually are moving it."

He demonstrated by holding his arms at length and moving forward slowly, but when Hope imitated him nothing happened. She panicked, but then the avatar laughed and stopped her.

"I'm sorry! It's been so long since I've showed anybody air bending I forgot for a second. This is the first move in water bending!". He readjusted himself while Hope let out a nervous laugh. Then the lesson really began..

_Later.._

Hope and Aang walked side by side through a light blizzard as they made their way home from Hope's first lesson.

They discussed different moves and styles, and Aang would go on to tell her how one move was like another move, even though the moves were two different bending styles. They passed a larger igloo, one with a more square roof and large, blocky ice door. Hope found herself staring at the place, she could hear low rumblings even against the screaming wind.

"That's the stables. They keep any warm-blooded animal who can't sustain in the wild here. Mostly for the travelers. This is where Kurt works, you remember him from earlier?", asked the avatar. Hope blushed, she remembered him.

"Yes, from before. What were you two talki-", suddenly the older air bender jumped and pulled her along to the inside. "Let's go!", he shouted over the wind, "You need to meet Appa!" So then the young air bender and her master hurried into the stable.

The inside of the stable was a feat of wonder. There was a long hallway type passage, with little stable doors on each side that opened to various animals' pens. The floor was littered with dry hay, and at the end there was a roaring fire in a large black metal fireplace. Even from the door, a good thirty feet away, she could feel its warmth licks her face. Hope just stood in awe.

"C'mon! Appa is all the way at the end, on the right side. I think I'll show you a new move while I'm at it.", the avatar said while making quick arm movements. Hope tore herself away long enough to see the man be propelled forward.

She tried to do the same, and felt the rush of wind as she succeeded. The feelings was exhilarating, but it changed to panic when she couldn't stop herself and collided with something soft. Hope fell backwards and looked up to see the blue eyes of that Kurt fellow, who was laughing pretty hard.

"Hey there", he said, "funny running into you again." Kurt laughed harder at his own lame joke. She heard another guffaw and twirled her head around to see another big man, with gray hair and a short beard to match. He had the blue eyes of the water tribe, but they sparkled with a different hue.

He held a hand out to the young woman, who took it and stood herself up. She turned to the Kurt boy and quickly apologized, but he was still chuckling. She then turned to meet the older man. "Hello", she said awkwardly, "my name is Hope."

The older man smiled and said, "My name is Sokka, brother of Katara. I couldn't help but laugh when you collided with Kurt and then when he made that hilarious joke…hoh boy". Hope was still blushing, and was about to end the conversation to go back to her teacher, when Aang popped up beside her. "

Sokka!", he cried, " I haven't seen you in a couple days! How did that meeting go with..", and then the conversation trailed to politics, something Hope did not understand.

She had started petting an eel hound's nose when she was called over again. "Hope, this is Sokka, chief of the Southern water tribe, and new father to six.", Aang grinned, while the man beamed.

This Chief Sokka fellow, she had heard of him of course. The heroic warrior who helped the avatar vanquish Fire Lord Ozai. Hope smiled and congratulated him, like a polite guest should. "So it appears you are an Air bender, like my little friend over here. I'm happy for you. At some point I'll get this lazy village up and having a feast about it.", he chuckled. Hope nodded.

"Well anyways, I only came around here to check on Hawky, he's getting so old he can barely fly, poor little guy. Enjoy yourself." He shook his head and walked away. Aang looked at Hope curiously, then pulled her to meet his favorite animal in the world.

_Later that day.._

Finally student and teacher made it home, both wet from Appa's tongue and tired from their lessons. They breezed through the door, and sat done on a warm sea goose feather couch. Hope turned her attention to Katara who was at the other side of the room surrounded by a few children.

"Now children", she said, " water bending is a pillar part of our culture, and you must respect the gift that was given to you. This is next move is good when trying keep an enemy back or-".

"Are you sure you should be teaching them about attacking at such an early age?", her husband cut in. "-or to create a temporary shelter from the elements. As if you get stuck in a blizzard, you move the water to create a barrier against the cold.". Katara finished, giving Aang a look.

The avatar backed down and walked into the kitchen. Hope was still interesting in this water bending lesson, and was amazed as how simply Katara was teaching these young ones more advanced moves.

She raised her arms slowly, coaxing the water to do as she asked, then began moving them back and forth quickly, and proved herself true. She had asked the children to throw small things at her, and when they did the water just bounced the objects back.

Katara put the water down and asked the children to do the same. Some got it quickly, other took some time, while others still, who probably had not been paying attention, glanced nervously around the room for help.

One little girl's eyes fell on Hope, and she couldn't figure out the moves. Hope silently, and sneakily, motioned with her hands and the girl tried to repeat them. Within minutes, she had nailed the move. The little girl bowed then turned back to her teacher.

Hope smiled and left the room, searching for something to do. She had not noticed the brilliant breeze had followed her.

_Somewhere warm, in an underground cave, a few people collected around a makeshift rock table. At the head of the table, a man stood. Behind him, cloaked in shadows and unseen to the others, a lean and sinister looking woman smiled._

"_Ladies", he began in scratchy voice, "and gentlemen sitting before me. We are the few in the world that understands the supreme order of it. All who are present here understand that our gifts our the most precious and most powerful ones in the world. _

"_When the Great War first started 100 years ago, the entire air nation culture was destroyed. As we work on doing the same with the two remaining nations, we have learned that air benders remain. _

"_We tried to stop the avatar from discovering this, but one girl has escaped us and found him in the South Pole, and soon they will leave to join the others. It is our duty to make sure they have no one waiting for them". _

_The small crowd cheered._


	4. Traveling Companions

It was evening time, and Katara and Hope had set the table for dinner. Hope was feeling curious that evening, and ignoring her embarrassment, asked about Katara's children.

Katara had laughed, and told her that she only had two so far, little Gyatso the air bender and baby Gemma whose cries she heard when she first arrived. Hope smiled, and was about to ask more when the father walked in holding his two children.

"Hello everyone!", he shouted. Hope helped Katara serve the meal, and then the small family sat down to it. Aang told his wife about meeting up with her brother today, and she smiled and told an old story from before they meet Aang. This then led to the story of how mom and dad meet, and when this story had ended, the children were done with their meals and ran off to play.

"So, Hope" started Katara, "You say have met other air benders".

Hope nodded and with an air of excitement neither man nor wife had seen since the first night, said, "Yes, on my travels I visited many places you had on your journey to Ba Seng Se. In a few villages I found people, who for some reason were mostly around the same age as I, and they could bend. Where I saw it, it was always the same. Those people were all alone in their gifts and were treated as outsiders, not really part of their village. I told them to go the southern air temple, and when I found the avatar I would bring him to them. I certain most of them must have found it by now".

Both the air bender and the water bender looked at each other, smiles tinting their faces. After seconds they nodded and Aang spoke first, "Well then, we need to go. If those people need me…then I must go. I must begin packing and make sure you and the children will be safe".

He was looking to Katara, who before had seemed completely on board with what he was saying. Now her face looked` surprised and slightly angry.

"You mean we, don't you?" Her husband shook his head and was about to begin speaking again when he was cut of by angry words.

"I'm alright with you being gone a few days on avatar business, but this could take years. I'm not sitting home alone with the children while you're flying around the world for ten years". Aang's face grew angry too and his words were short.

"Katara listen, of course I would bring you with me, but it's too dangerous for the children to make such a trip. There are always bandits, and the days are long on Appa, and we would have to stop for camp in the woods. Lots of people would kidnap the little ones for favors from me. Appa is too old to carry everyone, plus supplies , he would never make it!"

Hope was starting to get uncomfortable, and she was about to back away when she looked over at her hostess. Katara's mouth had fell open in an angry frown and while she had stood up, she knocked her chair over in the process.

"You listen to me, Mr. Avatar" she said bitterly, "I have watched you endanger yourself since your were twelve years old. I didn't realized I was IN love with you till later, but I loved you from the start. Those days were terrifying, and when you got struck by Azula's lightning…" She trailed off, her sentence lost behind small tears and tight lips.

"Ever since we moved up here, I have had to stay up long into the night rocking the baby, while praying to the spirits that you would return. Being the avatar is a fulltime job, as you know, and just because you're teaching students at the air temple, doesn't mean you won't have to be flying around BEING the avatar anymore. I, we, have to be there when you're gone. To help those kids! If they're all Hope's age, they won't be able to just sit there and wait until you get back!"

No matter how the avatar wished his wife were wrong, she was blatantly not. His eyes, burning with furious embarrassment and self-righteousness, showed he would never admit his foul. Instead, he slowly and deliberately walked to the front door, put on his coat, and said shortly,

"I said no. It's just too risky."

Then he sulked out the door. Hope sat in her plushy seat, mouth wide in shock at her mentor's childish actions. Katara must have felt the same, but instead she ran away to her bedroom, and the sound of furious water whips echoed in the ice.

Hope could not help but wonder how her mentor, her idol almost, and the wise avatar could justify his response. She drifted slowly around the table, picking up plates and bowls leftover by her hosts' speedy escapes. Just then, she heard the soft footsteps of a child behind her.

Hope turned to see the smaller air bender clutching a teddy platypus bear looking tearfully up at her. Hope's heart melted. "Oh come here small one, what's wrong?". The child wiped his eyes with the stuffed animal, and sniffed. He tilted his head towards his parents' bedroom, speaking only with his deep grey eyes, Hope understood immediately.

"Shhh, don't worry little one. Your mommy and daddy are just have a little disagreement". Even though Gyatso was young, he gave her a skeptical look, and there was no need to speak his mind. "Oh please, you think you know more then I? Don't worry, both of them love you with all their hearts, and are only fighting because they are worried about your safety".

This seemed to make him even more forlorn, and Hope panicked. Her parents had not had any children after her, so she had no idea how to take care of younglings. "You know, I seem to be terrible at making you feel better", she said sweetly, "Let's go find your father, and make him see sense".

After she dressed herself and small Gyatso in warm furs, she took his hand and began searching for her mentor. After a small while, they found him sitting by a small creek, surrounded by snowy hills.

He was making steam rise from the water, and every time it did, his face became visibly more at ease. Hope whispered in the child's ear, and the slim boy ran forward with great speed, tackling his father with only the swiftness of an air bender.

The avatar let out a belly laugh, and pulled his son up onto his shoulders. They were soon running through the snow, Aang using different elements to make a more joyous ride for the child he so obviously loved. Hope joined in laughing with all her might as the two boys shared in their similar trait of goofiness. Soon, both father, son, and student were tired out. Gyatso ran to play with a few village boys, and Hope and her mentor sat beside the stream again.

"Teacher", Hope asked sweetly, "Please. I hate to ruin your fun evening, but your wife is right. You need your family. This will be long and treacherous, and many years of Gyatso's and the baby's childhood will pass that you will never see. The little ones know you can't be with them everyday like their friends fathers', but years? Please, see sense".

Hope had been watching the flow of the creek while she talked. When she tentatively looked up, the avatar was staring of into the distance.

He turned his head to look at her, but what Hope saw was the gleam of a thousand lives in his eyes as he asked Avatar Roku and his other predecessors for advice. Soon, he was blinking and wobbling as he returned from his inner conscience, and put his hands firmly on the ground to keep from falling in the snow.

Unknowingly, one hand rested on Hope's, and she felt a bolt of electricity like nothing she ever felt before. Her heart raced, and for a small second she thought…No, Hope told herself, keep your eyes on the prize.

She was ready to begin again when Aang cut her off. "I have to apologize to my lovely wife, and I'm sorry you witnessed our transgressions. Thank you, but excuse me." Aang said, and leaped up, running back to the igloo.

Hope's heart felt jealous and confused, yearning for his hand on hers. Hope looked away, and played with the breezes as it crawled by.

Finally the sun was drifting away from the sky, and Hope called little Gyatso home. They walked slowly, hand in hand, while showing the other different things.

Hope pointed out different clouds and the color of the usually white sky, while Gyatso showed her a hidden world she never would have seen. When darkness was just around the corner, they got inside and Hope kissed Gyatso goodnight. She turned to lay out her sleeping things, but saw Katara and Aang sitting on the fluffy family room couch, smiling and holding hands, obviously waiting for her.

"Did you have a nice walk?", Katara asked with a smile. Hope nodded and said, "Gyatso is an amazing child, you must be so proud". Katara nodded as well, and told her to come sit down.

"We are so very proud. On to the thing we all have on our minds, I must thank you and your amazing gift of making thick-headed people see sense", she said with a flirty tone. "My husband has finally decided to bring the whole family".

Hope nodded, trying to be polite and hide her need to just fall sleep. "We leave in two days. We will all be very busy getting ready, so no time for another lesson. I'm sorry", Aang said glumly. Hope nodded for the third time, she understood.

Finally all three guest stood up, ready to go to bed There was a slight shift of noise outside, and suddenly Aang shot up and bended something large. The small group could feel the vibrations, and a loud moan came from the other side of the ice.

All three benders ran outside to see a young man in the cerulean blue of the water tribe, with bright blue eyes standing limp against an icy rock. "KURT!" shouted Aang angrily, "I thought you were a spy! Or an assassin! I could have killed or injured you if I didn't just stop you in your tracks!" Kurt tried to adjust himself, but grimaced in pain at his immobility.

"I feel pretty injured right now.. sorry…I was just trying to find out something.." Kurt groaned. Hope was shocked, and yelled "So you WERE spying!"

"NO, no really. Listen, it's dark and cold and I can't move in this friggin' rock shell. So how about you let me free and we will all go inside and I'll spill the beans?"

He said it with obvious sarcasm, but it was almost lost on his captors since he moaned and grumbled every word. The avatar was set to yell some more, with his wife stopped him. "He's right. It's too cruel to keep him out here. Let him go."

The eldest air bender didn't want to, but he lowered the rock and grabbed Kurt by his thick collar, dragging him inside the igloo. The strong older man threw the boy on the couch, and gently helped the other ladies through the wind. When all were settled, he demanded what Kurt was doing behind his house.

"You see Avatar Aang, I was working with young polar leopards when I heard your wife yelling. I ran over ready to save her from bloodthirsty pirates but instead heard most of the your fight. Then when you and Ms. Hope were talking, I was messing around with the younglings near by and heard that too. When Avatar Aang left, I followed him back and listened to you and Mrs. Katara figure things out. Then Hope came back, and you all talked about it and were going to bed. I decided to ask if I could go with you tomorrow and was getting up to leave when I was brutally attacked"

All other members of the group were blushing for one reason or another, but Katara spoke first. "Kurt, you needn't sneak around so. We were going to announce our leaving tomorrow, and you could have asked us then. I don't know if we would have let you, but now there is a serious doubt you will be able to. I mean spying on us? Don't you of all people know better then to spy on the avatar in his own home?"

Kurt's face went from controlled worry to all-out panic. "No please! You have to let me come with you! I can help! I'm a decent water bender and a strong young man who knows basic warrior training! Please…I can't stay in this little town anymore! This is probably my only ticket to adventure…" he trailed off.

It was apparent how strong his need was to come along, but Hope didn't want him, and she begged the spirits for her friends to say no. "Kurt, my wife is one of the greatest masters of water bending in the world, and I myself…am, well I'm the avatar, not to brag. Another water bender isn't necessary. Basic training really isn't helpful either. More a liability then anything. Katara and I are more then capable to take care of our family"

Hope was nodding, completely on board with what her mentor was saying. Then she realized he said Katara and I…what about Hope? She could take care of herself! Kurt seemed to notice that too.

"Wait! Please! My father won't let me leave until I'm a married man, but that could be years from now, and my wife wouldn't let me leave. He'll let me go with the avatar…and Hope needs someone to watch her back! She obviously has no warrior training and you've only given her one lesson in air bending. You yourself said there would be no more time for lessons until you got to the temple and whatnot. Please, I need this"

Hope wanted to scream and yell, she was fine on her own. She had to get here somehow, and the journey from Ba Seng Se is not exactly peaceful. She was about to stand up for herself, when Katara spoke. "Kurt, I don't know. I mean you make a good point…I'll be too busy making sure the enemy doesn't hurt anyone and that the children and Aang and Hope are safe, but then we'll have to worry about you. Can Appa hold us all even? Without adding you?" "Mrs. Katara, I will swim if have to" he said with a smile.

He was winning this war, he could tell. That's when Aang leaped up, a huge grin on his face.

"Katara! I know what we should do! With all of our combined bending, we could sail on Appa, instead of flying! Pack him up, make some room and create huge waves! That's it! When we hit land, we'll see how far he can fly, then I can earth bend to our campsite! That's it!"

Hope had never seen him quite as excited, except for when she told him there were other air benders out there. "Kurt, for giving me the idea, I will be a gracious host and ask you come with us in return for protecting Hope. Will you come with us?" he smiled and joked but Hope would not laugh.

She couldn't. Did her teacher really think she was incapable at protecting herself? Hope had practiced for years in secret at home, and she had managed to make it all the way to the South Pole. How could he believe so little in her?

Katara was a little shocked too, but she smiled a warm smile and nodded. "Alright then. It's settled, but no more spying. I will go speak to your family tomorrow about your joining us, and then we will pack and set off for the Southern Air Temple. Now get out of my house!"

Katara had appeared to be joking, but then she pushed the young man out of the door. Hope stole a glance at the most annoying water bender ever, who had such wonderful blue eyes, and he winked at her. He WINKED at her! Hope looked away in a grimace and stomped to her bedroll as the door closed.

For the last time, the loving couple said goodnight and goodbye, leaving their young guest to fume about. Hope let her hands snapped in quick slashes, creating small winds that knocked over chairs and cushions. How could her teacher doubt her so much, Aang meant so much more to her and he didn't even think she could fight. How could he embarrass her so badly?

And Kurt. How could he have the gull to ruin her dream? Since she was a child she planned on flying to her ancestral home with the avatar and his wife. His presence would thoroughly dampen her experience.

With a an angry humph, she fell asleep.


	5. Flightless Bird

It was early morning when the Avatar and his family left. The moon still hung low in the sky, casting an eerie glow amongst light fog.

A large sky bison billowed as his eyes fluttered open wearingly. A slim young man stood not too far away with two small suitcases, and helps load the animal's saddle with bags. In minutes, all the bags and children were aboard and the four adults stood side by side, saying private goodbyes to their home.

Hope could hear a soft exchange between the avatar and his wife, and felt a slight pang of jealousy. Hope began climbing aboard, but she had never gotten onto a flying bison before. She slipped and prepared for impact, but two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her up into the saddle.

Hope scrambled and blushed, realizing Kurt had caught her. He held her a little, and winked "I'll catch ya next fall, eh?" The small party laughed at the joke, even Hope, while the air bender herself dusted off her skirts.

She sat up and took her place towards the back, and silently bade farewell to the cold little Pole. The beast stood up straight, and walked quickly to the seaside. The animal waited, sensing it's masters' need to say goodbye.

Suddenly, it leapt into the air, bringing a strong sudden wind almost toppling everyone over the side and forcing Hope to latch unto the railing in a frantic scream, before free falling into the waves with an enormous splash.

Two water benders stood up and propelled the beast forward, leaving an enormous wake that would continue rocking boats far into the day.

The avatar turned around to see his two students catching their breath and shaking a little as they let go of their various parts of the railing, both wearing expressions of shock. "Look at them Katara!" he laughed, his mouth wide, "They look even worse then Toph's first time!"

Both benders laughed together, casting giggles that echoed on the wind. Alas, the joke fell on deaf ears, and blushing cheeks as the butts of the joke looked away. Kurt stood and all three water benders started bending again, sleek arms rolling forward slowly as they waves did as they asked below.

The lull of the process and the sea called to her, and she let her eyes watch her family, plus Kurt, doing something they did best. Her teacher and his wife were splashing each other and giggling, enjoying the fun and the feelings of an adventure just beginning.

Her heart beat faster, and she looked toward Kurt. He was trying to keep up, and doing an incredibly bad job. He was rocking and had almost fell over twice, but his grin was ear to ear.

The young woman smiled and turned her head behind, watching as one of the best homes she had ever lived in faded from sight.

…..

It had been hours since they left. The group had hit rough waters, and Aang had brought Appa into the air. It had taken sometime for the new members to get used to flying, but soon everyone settled down. Hope was getting fidgety now and her feet had fallen asleep. Gyatso had run up to sit on Appa's head with his father, and the baby had cried a few times, leaving everyone frazzled and on edge.

Finally, Katara and her baby had fallen asleep. Kurt nudged over and tried to point out a shape in the clouds to the air bender beside him, but Hope was tending to mother and child. His voice was unnaturally loud, and the older woman stirred slightly at the sound, causing her caretaker to lash out to it's source.

"Kurt!" she shushed, "Be quiet, or you'll wake them up.!" He looked apologetic, curving his mouth downward and glancing away. It was almost…cute. The thought made Hope blink, and she quickly distracted her mind with something else.

"So Kurt of the Southern Water Tribe, why did you want to come on this trip so badly?" She was just trying to make conversation, but the gleam in the boy's eyes made her doubtful.

"Well you see, your looking at the oldest water bender of the Southern Water Tribe, excluded Lady Katara. It's dreadfully boring. My father was injured in an attack during the Great War, and came home early. So I was the first baby born in a long time. It was dreadfully boring there, with no one to play with really."

Hope cut in, a little edge to her voice, "Avatar Aang was twelve when he started his mission!"

"Oh, I know. Since there are no more air nomads to claim him, the Southern Water Tribe had revered him as much as they did Avatar Kuruk." Hope pouted, "There are too air benders! What am I? Or little Gyatso? Hmm?"

Kurt looked away, trying to figure out a charming way to get out of this. Silently, the elder air nomad was listening to this whole conversation. He concealed a laugh, which brought in sweet memories of him and Katara as children, just discovering themselves.

"Please Hope listen! I meant bona fide air nomads living in the Southern Air temple! That's all…let me finish. Living by myself all that time made me gain a sense for adventure and exploration. I know every nook and cranny of that tribe. I could get home in three blindfolds with my arms crossed in a snow storm" The youngest water bender smiled, pleased with himself. Alas, thanks to his previous comments on air nomads, Hope was not.

She said bitterly, "But why did you feel such a compelling need to join us?" Kurt swallowed, his luminous blue eyes sparkling with what Hope regarded as obnoxiousness, "That's the reason. I know that place so well, there was nothing interesting there. I was bored out of my mind, every day, and felt trapped. I tried my best to find a way out, really. No one was leaving the village anymore, since the rebuild started. When I heard you guys leaving, I had to try"

He looked at her meaningfully, but it was lost on the aspiring nomad. She was already thinking of other things, and watching the clouds.

"So Ms. I think I'm an air bender, why did you trek all the way up here to hang with the avatar?" he asked, his voice sounding flirty. She ignored his tone and answered. "I don't THINK, I know. Anyways, isn't it obvious? I needed a teacher."

He looked at her, not quite believing, and asked "Is that the only reason?"

The girl looked away, a little unsure of herself and revealing her life to this bothersome boy. She decided conversation was worth more then her 'secret' life.

"Well no. I was feeling a little like you. Ba Sing Se is big, I mean HUGE. I was constantly getting lost, but I had no curiosity there. So many terrible and gruff people live there. My family is wonderful, but I mostly lived alone. My only sister is sixteen years older then me. She was married with a baby by the time I was eight. I'm somewhat glad about that though. My sister and I were close, somewhat, but our family apartment was incredibly small. Actually, Ba Seng Se felt small in a way. It was cramped, the streets were always filled, and couldn't find the space I craved. There were a lot of dirty and poor people, a lot of dusty and angry earth benders to watch out for. I had to hide my bending, for fear of riots. A lot of people are untrusting of strangers, and the decline in newborn benders has left the older war vets controlling the streets. They don't tolerate other forms of life.

About a year ago, my father finally let me journey on my own to find Avatar Aang. I'm…so happy now."

Hope realized she had just revealed a lot about herself and frowned, feeling awkward and embarrassed. She wasn't supposed to do that, but she felt freer, almost lighter. It was a glorious feeling. She stood up, feeling like she wanted to start twirling but lost her footing when Appa adjusted to the wind and toppled over.

She rolled a little and feel right off of the saddle, beginning a free fall down to the earth. She heard Kurt's screams and the shouts of Aang and his wife, and the cry of the baby as Gyatso yelled her name in a panic.

She flitted about, enjoying the strong breeze. She turned in the air, her acceleration gaining and her joy draining. She started screaming, trying to bend anything she could to bring her back to Appa. The dark haired girl was terrified, and swore she felt the wind wrapping around her, trying to kill her. She waved her hands frantically, screaming with all her might.

Nothing was working.

Then suddenly, two impeccably strong hands grasped her waist, and felt herself being pulled below something. "Hold onto me Hope!" came the cry of her rescuer.

The young bender's heart leaped, and she did as she was told. She looked up to see his face, Her mentor, and blushed.

How wonderful, to be flying with him alone!

He had saved her life. Finally, she landed on the warm fur of Appa and was attacked by Gyatso. He was crying hard, and he clutched her dress as she tried to sooth him. "Shh, little one. I'm fine. Go thank your wonderful father for saving me"

The boy ran over and did as she had said. Then Katara came bounding up to her, baby on her arm, yelling. "Don't you ever to that again! I almost had a heart attack seeing you drop like that! Oh, you poor girl!"

Hope was flattered at the motherly love, and tried to offer to baby sit so she could rest. Before she got her answer, a low voice spoke loudly. "Hope, for spirit's sake, do you need lessons on how to be on a sky bison without falling?" Kurt joked, but his face suddenly went serious. "I was so scared…that you were going to get hurt, and well.." he said quickly. She reassured him, reassured everyone that she was fine and would just like to sit down.

"Hope!" Aang called, making Hope's heart race, "You need a glider. And a few more lessons.." he grumbled. Finally, the swarm of love let her be, and the air creature sat in her place. Later she would chalk it up to the after shock of her fall, but the girl could hear a faint voice in her ear.

"..Better watch out air bender…next time you won't be so lucky."

…..

After more hours of watching the ocean and clouds roll by, only Hope and Aang remained awake. She had been drifting in and out of sleep, but was firmly awakened by Appa's shifting when a strong wind flew by. Hope decided to use this rare time to talk to her mentor, and rose unsteadily towards the other end of the saddle.

"What's on your mind?" her teacher asked. She looked taken aback for a moment, and answered with an unsteady voice. "Well, uhm, I have a question" she said slowly. The elder bender prepared himself for a question about Kurt, and secretly hoped he would be able to sound like his good friend, General Iroh.

"My mother often tells me the story of my family's journey to Ba Sing Se, and traveling with you on the Serpent's Path and my first few days of life. I've heard her tell it so much I can repeat it word for word from memory. I would love to hear a different perspective. Would you mind?"

The young woman blushed as she spoke, feeling embarrassed and unsure. It took him a moment to understand her question, but when he did, he smiled a warm smile. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Okay, let me see. The serpent's path. Before Ba Sing Se and after the desert, yes! Well I met your parent's when we we're swimming…"

And so the story was told, from the very beginning. Both student and teacher lost themselves in the settings, the words as they traveled through time together to a different set of stars. Aang didn't just tell his pupil what happened, he described it in detail, including his emotions and his observations.

Then the traveling under water, defeating the sea serpent, and making a safe passage for Hope's family. Unknown to everyone, the unborn air bender disguised by a large belly, was there the whole time.

Somewhere deep inside of her, something in Hope stirred. Just a shiver, a tiny wave of remembrance of the different emotions the small baby feed from it's mother. Finally, he began telling the story of her actual birth.

"Suddenly, your mother gave a shout of pain, and everyone panicked. That is, until Katara took control and began giving everyone directions. Throughout the process, I remained outside the earth tent with Sokka and Toph. Sokka was too afraid to go back in the tent after accidentally walking in a few hours before and Toph was blind. Finally I heard your cries, and knew enough about birth to know you were healthy and alive.

"You have to understand, Appa had been kidnapped recently, and I was shutting myself off from the world. I was feeling unimaginable grief and loss, this big guy is the last thing I have from before the Air Nomads were wiped out. Not even Katara could help me out of my depression, until when I saw you. You were the most adorable baby, and your mother looked so happy, and tired." He laughed to himself, before going silent, letting the memory flow around him and fill him up.

"They named you Hope, and their was just so much love and joy and, yes, hope behind that name I couldn't help but tear up. You helped me see clearly, and put my priorities straight. Later, I got to hold you. It was the first time I had ever held a baby. You were a wonder. For the rest of that day, I was constantly watching you and your mother. Until I left to go find Appa in Ba Sing Se and then found the drill and Azula and…well. Was that a good enough story for you?"

Hope had been caught up in the words, and blinked as she returned to the present. "It was lovely, thank you. I'm honored to have been so helpful to you." She smiled at him, a good wide smile and then excused herself to bed.

They turned away from each other, and Hope carefully walked back to her bed spot. As she lay down and nestled into the blankets, her mind was racing and her heart was soaring as high as the beast she was laying on.

She had been such an influence on him, for a small period of time, but still! She was very happy, and her joy showed through her dreams when she fell asleep.

…..

A jolt awoke the small group, and Hope sprang up. She turned her head side ways, and soon realized they were not under attack. Although, she looked over and saw Kurt had not. He was standing, his hair a mess in front of his face, and his arms extended in as if ready to chop something in half.

The older girl looked around and saw Katara helping her husband unload the grand sky animal. Sitting up, she put her hair in a high bun and tied it with a ribbon on her wrist. Then, the Be Sing Se native took her baffled friend and dragged him over to where the supplies were kept.

Hope ignored the boy's attempt at jokiness, in which he mentioned holding hands, but instead pointed at the bags. "Help" she said distinctly, and he immediately did. In no time, the camp was made and the sleepy children were back in bed.

Katara and Hope had cooked some fish for dinner, and the remaining travelers ate heartily. "I could tell the big guy was getting tired, so I had him land here. The Southern Air Temple isn't far from the Southern Water Tribe, and so we'll be there by noon tomorrow if we head out early enough" came the decree of the avatar.

Soon dinner was finished, and the avatar snuck away with his water bender for an hour. Hope lay down in her earth tent that Aang had created. Tomorrow, she thought, they would finally reach the temple and her mission would be completed. She would write her family, and finally let them know she had done it and was safe. She drifted off to sleep. Happy.

_Somewhere else.._

_A punchy man lay over the ruins of an ancient courtyard. His face was set in a grimace, and he squinted against sharp winds. He looked for any sign of life, but he heard nor saw nothing. His limited 'sixth sense' as he called it, also felt no one nearby. That was enough for his tiny shriveled up conscience. _

_He turned around, almost tripping as the wind swirled faster, but kept his ground and signaled his men. He walked quickly over, and got into an ornate stolen carriage. Swiftly, the fallen general and his men rode back to camp, far from the destruction of the once grand temple behind them. _

_Under the cracked and felled pillars of the courtyard, something sinister laughed deep within, farther then the rocks itself. _

_Above the laughter, the wind whipped angrily, snapping branches of trees and moaning._

_*Authors Note* Okay so I realized I have been spelling Ba Sing Se incorrectly. I apologize and fixed it, but am disappointed none or you readers pointed it out. Lazy Butts :p _

_Anyways, this chapter is extremely long, but it's just so that I don't waste two complete chapters on Appa. BUT ANYWAYS, I really need some reviews to keep me motivated. So please, please review. Thank you. And enjoy._

_~Moony_


	6. Disocvering the South

"Hope!" a light voice called in her dreams, like a piece of sunlight pushing through a heavy fog, "Hope! Wake up!" Hope's eyes fluttered open, and turn around to see Katara above her, smiling.

Hope sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Katara left the tent, leaving her younger friend to get dressed and ready to go. The younger bender stood up quickly using a rush of wind, then turned and collected her things.

She faintly remembered her dream, in which she was in the Air Temples of old again and a woman she remembered looking slightly furious. She wiped the troubling memory away and filed out of her tent, enjoying the darkened day. The sun was hard to spot, as the entire sky was filled with menacing grey clouds.

"Hurry children, you too Hope. I want to have the temple in sight when it rains!" Hope heard her teacher say as she exited her earthen tent. The ground rumbled as the jagged rock shrunk back into the dirt with a quick punch of his fist.

Completely alert now, Hope walked briskly over to a shaggy bison and threw her pack over the side. She ruffled his clean fur, patted his nose while the bison let out a happy moan.

She turned to see the rest of the group preparing for their departure as well, Katara was packing up her little ones, and Aang was clearing the surrounding area of debris they might have left behind. She looked over to see a sleepy Kurt, fully clothed and a heavy pack on his shoulder, come bumbling out of his own rock tent.

Hope chuckled to herself, noting he was clearly not an early riser, before walking over to help Katara.

Finally, everyone was nestling into the great sky bison's saddle and ready for take off. "First time riders get ready! We'll be traveling on earth bending for a little while. Not as fun as flying, but get ready." said the only earth bender there. He stood proudly on his animal guide's head and thrust his fist back and forth.

Hope frowned at their new way of travel, it was bumpy and uneasy, without the great view or clear wind. The Air Nun to be only lay down farther and let herself fall asleep.

Hours later, the Bison had hit the air when the group came upon a sharp cliff, and making Hope feel much better. She turned her head toward the youngest air bender, who had stood up and shouted suddenly. He pointed furiously, and the party turned their heads quickly in the same direction. Out of the clouds a large structure appeared. It was just a dark outline against the grey air, with A pointed roof clinging to a long tower. It was still enough for everyone to grin and shout.

Hope sat in awe, even with so little detail being seen. It meant so much to her, that strong tower pointed triumphantly through the mist, and it made her happy. For the rest of the journey, the young woman flicked her tanned face toward the towering temple every few minutes.

Finally, after two days journey, the group landed amongst the snow and cold of the Southern Air Temple.

The great sky beast's feet landed with a thud, and the whole party bobbed a little. Hope sat up eagerly, her need to see the temple growing furiously. She looked around, but what her eyes saw was not the beautiful castle of legend, but a desolated and blank battleground.

Stone pillars lay toppled and shattered around the grounds, and jagged rocks stuck out randomly amongst the chaos. Little bushes of once beautiful flowers lay ripped to shreds in piles here or there, and deep pitfalls created a dangerous puzzle amongst the patios. The wind whipped harshly across the courtyard, and dead, naked trees shook from it's fury.

Slowly, the rest of the party sat up and stared at the horror around them. Little Gyatso ran to his mother, who hugged him tighter while cushioning the baby deeper in her arms. Kurt stood up quickly, eyes flickering from surprise to anger, and ran to the side of the saddle, where he growled audibly.

They all looked over to their informal leader, who Katara feared could lapse into the avatar state, even though he had mastered it years ago. The man in question was looking at the ground with a scowl, and had opened his wide mouth to say something, but closed is mouth and turned away.

Suddenly, Hope noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was faint and barely there, but her heightened senses, a product of city living, caught hold of it. "There!" she shouted, "Smoke! From a fire!"

Everyone was up and bustling around, looking for the offending smoke. In no time, the source was spotted and the elder monk whipped his animal's reins quickly. A resounding 'yip yip' brought them flying through the sharp winds. Below her, the Hope witnessed similar scenes of destruction and misery amongst the roaming gardens of her elemental ancestors. Little tears formed in her gray eyes at such unlimited malice.

Another shout, this time coming from the bright eyed Kurt, pointed out shadowy figures sitting around a large fire. The smoke Hope had spotted when they arrived now rose true and strong just around the corner if a large tower.

As Appa rounded the corner Kurt's loud voice called "Hello!", and Hope and her companions jumped a little at the sudden noise. Too quickly, the smoke was gone and the flickering shadows of a fire and it's caretakers were gone, flashing brightly against the walls only moments ago.

Another 'yip' was thrown into the air and the beast below Hope charged furiously. The whole party rocked backwards at the force and the young woman grasped at the railing.

In seconds flat, Appa's six large feet touched the cold stone of his old home and his master leapt from his back. While his family was getting their breath back, Aang was flying down a long, wide hallway, his eyes searching fervently.

As Hope gently helped Gyatso down the sky beast's tail, she noticed something against the wall on the far side of her. A small twitch of movement that was almost totally shielded around an odd collection of thick wooden vases. She slid down the furry tail of the beloved bison and silently crept forward.

As the air bender came upon the objects in question, she looked over to Katara, who was peeking around corners, and tried to catch her eye. Instead, she accidentally signaled the other resident water bender, who ran over in a rush. He opened his mouth, about to alert his companion's prey to Hope's whereabouts when the said air bender rushed forward, throwing her hand over his big mouth.

His eyes were wide and his expression expressed surprise, but Hope just drew back, a single finger against her lips. She used her other hand to point at the vases, before tilting her head some and walking behind them.

Instinctively , the southerner called a floating glob of water from puddles surrounding the had-been fire and nodding at Hope to do her busting.

In a flurry of movement, Hope knocked three vases over, who crashed at the high velocity of their fall. Three people themselves tumbled out of the vases, who waved their hands furiously to keep from falling into the mess. With an unexpected air wave, all three perpetrators were shoved away from the danger. Two other vases stood alone, and furry heads with dark eyes peeked over the rim.

Seeing their partners caught, the foolish young ones climb out of their own bright pottery where they were quickly arrested by Katara.

The other set of water bending arms made ice ropes, securing the renegades from escape. Katara turned around, about to call her husband back from his search, but found him standing next to her.

"Who are you?", Kurt shouted angrily, as he eyed them suspiciously.

None of them answered, they all looked down or away, except for a small girl who looked straight at Hope with a piercing frown. The girl looked very familiar to her, and then it all came back.

"Stop!" Hope shouted, "Stop! These are the other air benders! Release them now!" Her cries were a surprise to the water benders, but then the icy bonds fell away.

A muscled girl, with tanned skin and quick eyes stood up, and walked slowly toward Aang. "Hello, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, and my dear friend Hope" the girl said, casting a polite and apologetic look towards each face, "My name is Evangeline, and these are my friends. We are air benders, and we have all traveled far to meet you." She smiled, before turning away and helping a few others up.

Hope remember them all now, and studied each one hard. There were five in total, and they all looked scruffy and tired. There were two young men, one with dark skin, and small eyes the color of a rain cloud. He had a thin body, but built with the muscles of a short life in farming. His name was Ellil. The other was more friendly looking, with somewhat pale skin and round eyes of perfect grey. He was toned, but had a sickly blush to his cheeks. His name was Huo.

Other then Evangeline, who Hope remembered lived in the prosperous village of and was the only one to be liked by her people, there were two other girls. They looked similar, but had subtle differences that Hope had learned to help differentiate them when she came across their village.

They were slim, but still growing and maturing, with long arms and legs. They both had long noses with round eyes, but one had thin, tight lips and bright hunter green eyes while the other had bigger lips, and she had deep blue-grey eyes.

"This is Meifeng, and Tuwa" continued Evangeline, who had pulled the sisters forward, as if presenting them.

"My name is Tuwa, and this is my twin, Meifeng" said the brighter eyed one in a soft gentle voice. "My sister is the air bender, I am not. Alas my little sister is mute, which is why I came with her here." At this, the shorter one, with the grey eyes, pouted somewhat before both girls bowed in respect.

The pale Huo walked up and shook hands with Hope's mentor and said in a strong voice "Avatar, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Huo, of the Shu Jing village." He bowed, but Hope's mentor only took his shoulder. "Do not bow to me, please. I remember that village as well! Do you remember Katara? The one with the spirit monster I had no idea how to fight?" He chuckled with his wife at the private memory, before smiling at Huo.

The other young man walked over, and with a respectful and naturally gruff voice said "Hello Avatar Aang. My name is Ellil, and I come from the Plain's village." This man did not bow, but ducked his head some, to show his respect. Hope remember his village, it was dusty and dirty and lawless, in the middle of a drought when she arrived. It was like being the desert, and she remembered how happy she was to leave.

"Hello my young friends" Aang said welcomingly, "you know who I am, and this is my wife. Our two children, Gyatso and Gemma, and my wife's pupil, Kurt. You all know Hope."

After all the introductions were done, and both groups merged to help set up for dinner, Hope heard Evangeline call her name, and walked away from preparing dinner to see what was wrong.

"My dear Hope, when you said you would bring us the avatar I thought you were lying. You know how long it took to convince me. We had began to doubt you, but now he is here! We're all eternally grateful to you. Alas my friend, we didn't know he would be bringing his whole family and the Water Tribe Boy-"

"Kurt" Hope interrupted suddenly, no even realizing how rude the interjection had been.

The other air bender looked surprise for a moment before the look was gone and she was talking smoothly again. "Yes yes, Kurt, but anyways, we barely have enough to take care of ourselves, let alone the newcomers. We've been…uh…moving around quite a lot these days and I'm just not sure we can handle such a needy group."

Hope just stared at her friend, not sure what she was trying to say. "What are you trying to say? You want us to leave? I' don't understand." Evangeline sighed, clearly annoyed that she had to repeat herself. "I'm saying we can't take care of everyone here, and we need help. If the avatar can't help us survive, we will have to go back home."

Hope sighed, she shouldn't even be bothered about this. The girl beside her was a good friend, but at times, the high-born bender's natural political ways could fry Hope's nerves. "Follow me, then." was all the Ba Sing Se native said.

A roaring fire had been remade quickly thanks to the only fire bender amongst them, to ward off the chill that was always present in the Southern Temple. Around it sat most of the group, laughing and talking.


End file.
